Till the End of Time
by Kingdom Come
Summary: Many years have passed and a new, powerful evil rises and threatens Jak and the universe itself. Can old friends, With the help of some new allies from across the universe and old friends from across the ages band together to help Jak and Daxter defeat the darkness before it destroys everything? Rated T for: Violence, sexual situations, and some language.
1. Prologue: Clocks

Prologue.

Clocks

All was quiet. The sounds of grinding gears and thundering ticking of the massive clock hands above resounded throughout the wooden and brass chamber. She stood, silently, amidst the highest level of the tower. A warm yellow glow flushed into the room through the pearlescent and translucent clock face, looking on to the outside world. Streams of yellowish light seemed to slip in through the cracks in the beams of the old and weathering towers and bounced off of the pseudo-golden gears of the old tower.

With a slight sigh, she strode across the wooden floor of the room. The more she moved away from the giant face of the illuminated clock, the better the room came into focus. There were several old and weathered shelves lining the walls of the large circular chamber. Upon the shelves were hundreds upon hundreds of ancient tomes, being propped up by rather odd looking knick-knacks and trinkets of every shape and size that hung off of the edges of the wooden shelves. Some hummed, rang, and chimed, making a delightful chorus of some of the most wonderful but peculiar sounds at the same time.

Old, somewhat musty jars and glass containers sat upon the tops of the book cases and upon their shelves as well. Upon further inspection, one could see on the inside that various insects and other amphibious and aquatic creatures lived inside, although their species was indistinguishable. There were also several bird cages hanging high above the room, inside of which were several strange and exotic looking winged creatures, fluttering and chiming about their homes within the clock tower.

Lastly, about the room, there were dozens, upon dozens, perhaps hundreds, of clocks, each one ticking away in an aria of time. They ranged in every size from pocket watches to grandfather clocks, to the breathtaking clock face of the tower itself. And every clock seemed to be just as strange and as beautiful as the next. What was so peculiar however, was that each of these clocks, seemed to tell a different time, regardless of what language the numerals happened to be engraved in.

However, despite all of the sounds and all of the business of the clock tower, there was an odd sense of peace that seemed to wash over the room. Perhaps it was the warm glow of the sun that washed in from the outside, or perhaps it was something else. None the less, she entered into the room, her long copper and brass robes trailing behind her as she walked. There was a small wooden desk covered in old pieces of parchment and a few particularly large and particularly old looking books laying upon its surface. Upon the desk, aside, were two other items.

The first, was what appeared to be a pocket watch. However, it was hanging on a long and thin golden chain, which she appropriately draped around her neck. Engraved into the golden surface of the timepiece was the image of an Ouroboros, circling around an hour glass. The second item was a clock, one of _many _in the room. It was small, with an elliptical face, and it was inside of a glass dome. Other than that, there was nothing that really stood out about this particular clock, but it was of interest to her at this moment.

She took the small clock in her hand, and opened the pocket watch hanging around her neck. She moved adjust the time on her pocket watch to synchronize with the clock. However, as she lifted the clock off of the desk, a strange wave of darkness washed over the room. The warm glow of the sun withered away and a cold blackness consumed the space around her. The various creatures within the cages and glass chambers within the room began to croak, chirp, squawk, and hiss in panic and confusion, as if the darkness flooding the room wasn't an indication enough that something was amiss. Quickly, she set her pocket watch to the time, date, and year set on the clock sitting on her desk. She then took the clock from the desk and slipped it into her robes. Her blue, bright eyes scanned the blackness, looking for any sign of an intruder.

"Give me…" A cold voice whispered, as a thin figure emerged from the shadow, "That clock…"

"Get out," She stated sternly, clutching the pocket watch in her hand and holding on to the clock beneath her robes, "Don't be a fool, Rouge. But then again…you're already a fool for coming here alone."

"You're weak Gazina," The dark specter stated from across the room, "And as time passes…the rest of the taigen are getting stronger." the voice laughed as two thin dark spines shot from the shadows and plunged towards her. She leapt out of the way, but the oily black spines snagged the sleeves of her robes as she stumbled to the ground, "Face it…you're running out of options Gazzy. And…hehe…running out of _time_! HA! Get it! Because you're a time keeper! I am a riot…"

"Yeah…" She scoffed, tearing the sleeve away from her copper robes, "You're a regular comedian Rouge…" She snapped as her torn sleeve went fluttering to the floor, freeing her from the hold of the spines, "But there is someone out there who's powerful enough to defeat you, the rest of the taigen, and your leader…"

"Heh…" The figure in the shadows laughed, "And you say I'm the funny one? Okay Gazina…then where are you going to find this so called _hero_?"

"You already know," She replied with a devious smile, as she took the small clock out from under her robes, "Or is this not the reason that you've come? You're master sent you here…for this, didn't she?"

"Give me that clock!" The figure hissed, leaping out of the darkness, and pouncing towards her. She quickly took hold of the pocket watch hanging around her neck and clutched it tightly in her fist. She closed her eyes, and in a bright flash of light and what sounded like the chime of the first hour. The dark figure let out a scream of rage as the small flash of light dissipated and she was now gone.

In a fury, the shadowy being tore apart the library, throwing books off of the shelves, smashing the glass containers and ripping open the cages of the creatures, and shattering the strange objects and trinkets that decorated the chamber. Finally, the shadowy intruder turned to the now darkened clock tower face, and from their hand, sent five long and sharp spines extending from their fingertips, several feet, penetrating the clock face. It cracked, and when the figure retracted their spiny appendages, the clock looked as though it was about to crumble, but miraculously still held up. The figure let out a hiss of anger and slid away within the shadows, taking the darkness with them.

The light, then slowly returned to the room, filling the clock tower with the warm glow of the sun once again, but the damage had been done. Several dozen of the clocks around the room were broken and shattered and the ticking had ceased. The old tomes that once sat neatly on the shelf were thrown about, torn open, and their old and worn pages were now strewn across the room in disarray.

"Gazina!" A small voice shouted from the bottom of the wooden spiral stair case leading up into the tower. The footsteps grew louder and louder as a small figure in burgundy and brass robes scurried into the room. She immediately tripped over a pile of the fallen books and one of the broken clocks. A pair of half-moon spectacles flew off of her face and skidded across the floor amidst the wreckage. She pulled her mousy brown hair out of her face and felt around the chaos for her glasses, "B-by the precursors…Gazina!" She shouted, blind as a bat as she lifted her glasses off of the floor and placed them back on to glimpse at the scene before her, "What has happened!"

She rushed over to the desk in the middle of the room which was overturned. She shuffled around the piles of torn pages and shattered glass to find a rather large parchment. Upon it was written a letter. She read the letter curiously and suddenly let out a gasp as she folded up the letter and thrust it into her robes, and rushed out of the clock tower in a panic.

* * *

><p><strong>[Message from Kingdom Come]: <strong>Hey all in the Jak and Daxter fandom community! I'm so glad to finally be starting a J&D ff! I've had this idea in my head for the past couple of weeks...well actually the past couple of years now XD and I just really couldn't wait to get it down on paper any longer, so I really hope you guys like it :3 Tell me what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 1: The Princess of Heaven

**[Message From Kingdom Come]:** So I forgot to put these back in the prologue...sorry :/ But first of all, the title is subject to change. I don't really like it, and I do intend to change it once I think of something better...moving on.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Jak and Daxter. If I did, naughty dog would still be making the damn games...but I do own all OCs, story lines, and other things I can't think of. Please do not use without asking me blah blah blah...you get the picture...READTHESTORY!

* * *

><p>The Past is not a recollection, or a memory.<p>

Rather, it is a still living history

That we must always look back to,

For without the faults,

Failures,

And follies,

Those of the Future can never hope to learn.

For the Past is finite,

But the Future…

Is infinite.

And in order to protect our infinite existence,

We must pull from the past,

And not forget our history,

And never recollect on heroes of the past…

But to live as them instead,

In order to protect the future.

* * *

><p>She landed on the ground below her with a thud. She lifted herself off of the cold metal catwalk, looking up at the smog-filled night sky with disdain as she brushed the dust off of her robes and stood upright. She pulled her long blonde hair out of her face and regained her composure as she observed the area around her. She pulled the silver pocket watch hanging around her neck out from under her copper robes and opened it.<p>

"Quarter past one…" she whispered quietly, as she closed the pocket watch and placed it back in her robes, "I wonder if that old bat is awake at this hour…"

"All civilians are restricted to be walking the streets at this hour without a permit," A voice shouted from behind her. She turned around and saw three large men dressed in similar cobalt colored uniforms and armor, all carrying guns, "Please return to your place of residence immediately."

"But I have a permit," She replied slyly, giving the three guards a smile, "If you'll just give me a moment." She stated, reaching into her robes once again. She removed the pocket watch from around her neck and held it tightly in one hand. She lifted her other hand forward as the guards lifted their weapons up to her, but then lowered them, realizing that all she had was a watch, and began to laugh.

"Show us the permit or get outta here," The guard laughed, giving her the cold shoulder as he and the others began walking away, "I'm telling ya…only wackjobs run around at this time of night." She then let out a little laugh as the silver watch in her hand began to glow. With her free arm, she pushed it forward in the guards' direction, and by a powerful but unseen force, she threw them to the ground.

"What the hell!" One of them shouted as they scrambled to their feet. Each of them scattered to aim their guns, but before any of them could get a shot off, she took the glowing pocket watch in hand once again, and held it up in the air. The sounds of a clock chime rang through the air, as the three guards quickly ceased moving, and from what had appeared, time itself seemed to stop. She let out a slight sigh as she placed the pocket watch back in her robes and walked down the metal catwalk, observing the city that towered all around her.

_This disgusting metal travesty…_She thought, as she walked through the industrial district of the city, _It should be illegal…_She spat as she headed out of the industrial epicenter of the city and into what looked like the main city square. She knew this place, rather well as a matter of fact, although the building she had been looking at was new.

_This is where the old palace used to be…_She thought, staring up at the new, white building that took its place, _It's a shame…some good memories were made there…before that twat Praxis took it over…the new building looks nice though…_she continued as she walked through the center of the city, past the new pseudo-palace.

She headed through the next gateway of the city, entering the next district, the bazaar. She smiled slightly as she headed through the closed up shop fronts and empty street vendors amidst the deserted streets. She stopped in the middle of the bazaar where she came across a large tent sitting in the center of the way. She let out a sigh as she walked towards it, dipping her head under the awning of the old tent (as she was quite tall for a woman), and pulling back the curtain to step inside.

"Hello," She greeted softly and quietly, as she stepped into the room. The old woman sitting on the floor opposite her jumped in fear upon hearing her voice and then gave the tall, fair haired woman a dark glare, "You've no need to fear soothsayer…It is I…Gazina, and I haven't come to collect the debt you owe Tristiana." The old woman was immediately set at ease as she then began to speak to her in sign language.

"I know," She replied with a slight smile, "I am aware that my sister and I tend to sound identical…but I'm not here to discuss her…or your debt to the keepers…or any of that for that matter." She then explained, her tone switching to that of a more dire. The old woman signed something to her again and she let out a sigh.

"Onin," She explained, bushing her blonde hair out of her face, "I'm going to need your help." She stated, walking over to the old woman, and placing her hand on her shoulder. She signed something to her in response, with a frown on her face. She let out a growl as she stepped away from the old woman and walked across the room.

"Fine…" She snapped, turning to the old woman, "If you refuse to help me…" She stated, with a dark smile, "I'll go find someone who will-" She began, just as the old woman held up her hand in a panicked protest.

"I thought you might see it our way, Onin," She stated, kneeling down beside the old woman. The old woman looked up at her with an expression that spoke very clearly, and looking into her wise face, she immediately understood: What do you want?

"We may need you to break the rules," She replied sternly.

* * *

><p>Chapter I.<p>

The Princess of Heaven

Things were quiet in Haven City, as a matter of fact, things had been for a long time. It had been several years since Jak, Daxter, and Keira had traveled to the brink in search of an answer to the planet's eco crisis, and to everyone, it seemed that for the most part, everything was just alright. Naturally, there were still problems within the city, politically, economically, socially, etc. Not only that, but there were issues that also plagued the Haven's sister city of Spargus. But nothing that the powers that be couldn't handle at the time. Over all, life was seemingly mundane. In truth, it had only been a mere five years. However, compared to the lives lead by those who fought in the war, it seemed like decades.

"I don't see why we have to make a big deal of this damn report," Two figures began, one cold morning as they walked through the city center, towards the large white building that replaced the old baron's palace. The first was a man, the second was a woman. He was tall with a fit figure in his mid thirties, with thick brown hair, wearing an official looking cobalt guard's uniform and his face covered in pale grey tattoos. The woman was in her late twenties, with long red hair, painted red lips, and pale grey tattoos upon her face as well.

"Because," The woman began, turning to her counterpart and giving him a sharp look with her bright green eyes, "If something strange is going on in the City, don't you think of all people, Jak would want to know about it?"

"I'm just saying," The man grumbled, slouching over as the pair walked through the city center, "This whole thing sounds like a crock of shit to me…chicks falling from the sky, then disappearing into nothing in the middle of the night? Sounds to me like our patrols may have had one too many…not enough damn excitement if you ask me."

"We're delivering the report to Jak and that's final…" She replied with another harsh look as she and her counterpart began to ascend the white marble staircase before the new building, "And Torn…before we go inside…need I remind you that Jak and Keira have a four-year old…so watch your mouth!"

"Tck…" He scoffed, rolling his eyes at her as two guards bowed their heads at both of them in respect as they reached the top most step of the building, and opened the doors for them, "You know Ashelin…you don't have to treat me like a moron…I know when to keep my mouth shut in front of the kid!" He replied as they walked into the room. Upon entering the building both figures were immediately met with the sounds of barking and laughter from a child.

"Slow down Alexander!" A little girl laughed as she rushed into the main hall of the building, chasing after a rather large crocadog, heading directly in the pair's direction. The crocadog ceased movement upon sight of the two and immediately began to growl and bark, pricking up the thick brown hair on it's back to ward them off.

"Stop it Alexander," The little girl snapped as she placed her arms around the crocadog's neck, "You know that's bad! Those are mommy and daddy's friends!" The little girl smiled, scratching the crocadog's ears and bouncing to her feet as she ran towards the pair.

She was about four, but still very little for a girl her age. She had fair skin that was littered with freckles, and bright blue eyes that matched her playful and long blonde hair. However, the her roots were growing in a very faint and pale green, a trait she no doubt, inherited from her father. She was wearing a white sundress with no sleeves, and no shoes, but then again, she didn't seem like the type of child who would stay put long enough for one to get them on.

"Hello Anya," The woman smiled slightly, as she leaned down to greet the little girl at her eye level.

"Ashelin!" She exclaimed, as she wrapped her small arms around the woman's neck, "I miss you! How 'come you never come to see me anymore?" She asked innocently as Ashelin lifted her off of the ground.

"You know we're busy Anya," She replied, brushing the blonde hair out of the girl's face, "And I would love to stay but I have to talk to your dad right now."

"Aww," Anya sighed, looking at Ashelin with sad and disappointed eyes, "Nobody ever comes to play…they're always here to see daddy…"

"Anya?" A voice shouted from down the hall, "Anya? Where are you? I told you not to leave the- oh! What are you two doing here?" A young woman of about twenty-five exclaimed, peering her head from around the corner and into the foyer of the building. She was short but svelte with fair skin, much like the little girl, but with deep green eyes and dark teal hair. This woman was Keira.

"Mommy!" Anya exclaimed as she leapt from Ashelin's arms and rushed towards the woman, he blonde hair bouncing playfully behind her.

"Ashelin, Torn," She began, taking Anya in her arms, "What are you two doing here? I thought you had business in the Peak District?"

"Yeah," Torn replied, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes, "We did…but we got a report from some dumb a-" He began before getting a sharp look from Ashelin, who gestured to Anya, "…from a group of guards who reported something…"

"Suspicious," Ashelin continued for him, rolling her eyes and shaking her head, "We thought it might be something Jak would be interested in…after all, this kind of stuff isn't our area of expertise."

"Well what is it?" Keira inquired, trying to get a look at the documents in Torn's hands, "Is there anything I can help with?"

"No," Torn replied, raising an eyebrow at her, "Not really an _amateur _eco sage kind of thing."

"Is that so?" Keira asked, with a slight smile, raising an eyebrow back at him, "Well if you must know, Jak isn't here at the moment, or anyone else for that matter. He's with Daxter in Haven forest taking care of something for my dad. So it's me or no one."

"Well listen," Ashelin began, turning to Keira, "Torn and I have to get back to the Peak District of the city…would you please make sure this report gets to Jak?" She requested, handing Keira the grey envelope.

"Sure," Keira nodded with a sigh, as she took the envelope with her free hand. And with that, Torn and Ashelin left, leaving Keira, Anya, and her crocadog alone in the massive building in the center of the city. Keira let out a slight sigh as she tucked the envelope under her arm and repositioned Anya as she carried her back through the hall and through the cold and empty corridors of the building. She let out a whistle as the crocadog began to scamper after the two.

"Mommy," Anya asked, looking up at Keira.

"What is it sweetheart?" Keira replied, looking down at her daughter.

"Why is everyone so mad all the time?" She asked, burying her face in her mother's jacket.

"No one is mad, Anya," Keira replied softly, as they continued through the corridor, "Everyone is just…just…"

"Just what?" Anya asked, looking up at her mother with confusion.

"It's hard to explain," Keira replied, "You'll understand when you're older."

"I hate it when grown-ups tell me that," Anya replied, drifting off to sleep in her mother's arms.

Meanwhile, outside of the building, upon a high rooftop not too far by, three individuals stood, looking down at the white building. Each figure was hooded, but each was distinguishable by their body types. The first figure, standing at the edge of the rooftop, was a woman. Tall and slender, she stood at the head of the group, looking down at the complex with her arms crossed, obviously the leader of the pack. Underneath her hood, it could be seen that she was smiling just slightly. The second figure was a man. He was tall and broad, and stood behind the first figure, keeping watch but respectable distance as well, almost like a guard. The final figure, standing far behind them, was also a man. However, he was much smaller, lankier, and scrawnier than the first man. He was looking about the rooftops sporadically and anxiously as he took a step towards the woman on the ledge. However, before he could take another step, the second figure extended his massive arm out towards the squirrelly creature and shot him a dark look from under his hood.

"What are we waiting for Rouge!" The third figure shouted with a screechy voice that resembled nails on a chalk board, "Let's just take the brat now! It's not like her useless mother can stop us!"

"Shut it Arancia…" She snapped, turning around to face him, and taking a step down off of the ledge.

"The girl's father will be home within the hour," The third figure hissed, taking a step towards her, much to the dismay of the much larger man, "If we don't take her now…we never will."

"And that's where you're wrong," The woman replied with a dark laugh as she turned back around and looked back to the white complex, "I want them to know who it is that kidnapped their daughter. Besides, we need to wait until Azul delivers the message to our dear hero."

"Tch…" The second figure scoffed from underneath his hood, "Hero…" He grumbled ironically as the woman stood next to him.

"My sentiments exactly Verde," She laughed, moving away from both of them. She grew silent for a moment, looking down at the streets of Haven City with contempt in her eyes, "Just look at them…sickening isn't it? Everyday these filthy creatures skulk about a world they don't deserve…going about their lives, and unaware of the gift it is to be them…but no matter. I'm sure that Azul is delivering the message as we speak, and we'll be one step closer to our dream my friends."

* * *

><p>"Easier than I expected," He shouted, leaning against a nearby boulder, jutting out from the bank of a deep creek winding through the lush landscape of the forest. He was a tall, fit, handsome young man of about twenty five. His skin was fair which complimented his blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He dipped his hands into the clear stream, and in one swift motion he threw a handful of water into his face, letting it slowly roll down his forehead, past his nose, and down to the grassy green goatee that sat comfortably on his chin.<p>

"I didn't think old green-stuff sent us here just to stop some losers from fracking in Haven forest's river," A small and lithe creature squawked, rushing up to the young man. The creature was a bright and vibrant orange, and resembled that of a weasel, or muskrat, an ottsel, essentially. Upon it's head was a pair of goggles, and it appeared that it was wearing a pair of thick blue slacks, "A waste of time if you ask me…"

"Come on Dax…" The man replied, looking down at his furry companion with a slight smile, "Everything we do is important. Someone's gotta look out for this city."

"Doesn't mean it has to be us," The ottsel scoffed, leaning back against the boulder along with his companion, "We're too important for this crap if you ask me!"

"Being a delegate doesn't mean we get to sit around the consulate building doing nothing," The man replied, rolling his eyes as he rose to his feet.

"Says the guy who gets to live there!" The ottsel growled, following after the man as he began walking away from the creek.

"Enough," He replied, rolling his eyes, as he gestured his orange companion to follow after him, "C'mon…let's go talk to Samos. I'm sure he'll be _grateful_ to hear that the river's safe for now."

"Yeah," The ottsel scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Grateful my ass! Old gross and green should come out here and do this crap himself."

"Dax…" The man replied, turning around and looking down at the ottsel with a disapproving look.

"Don't _Dax_ me," He replied, looking up at the young man, "We used to be important Jak! We saved the city, the world, solved the eco crisis, and look at us now! We're defending _rivers_ Jak…RIVERS!"

"I don't know what to tell you," He replied with a shrug and turning away, "The world just doesn't need heroes right now."

"Is that them?" A strange voice then shouted in excitement, echoing throughout the forest. It was very high pitched, and almost didn't sound natural, "Of course it is! The great and powerful Mar! It is! Master will be most pleased with us!"

"Who's there!" The ottsel shouted, jumping in front of his human companion and looking around the clearing.

"Most pleased…indeed!" The voice laughed, when from behind the pair, something large burst into the clearing at an unnatural speed for something so large. It was nearly ten feet in height, with thick, hulking arms that dragged on the ground behind it. Since it moved so quickly, even for being so large, neither got a clear look at the assailant. All they managed to see was a massive creature, with bluish-grey skin. Obviously, this thing was not human.

"JAK!" The ottsel screamed in panic, ducking behind the man, "What is that thing!"

"Get behind me!" He replied immediately, pulling a morph gun out from the holster attached to his back. However, he didn't have a second to shoot. The creature flung it's hulking arms around, thrashing at the trees surrounding him, and throwing them to the ground. He seized his orange counterpart and rushed out of the way of the falling trees, but before he could run away from the beast, the young man found himself face to face with it. He let out a gasp, and managed to look into the creature's deep yellow eyes, that were about the size of his fist. But he couldn't make another move quickly enough before being thrown across the way by the creature's magnanimous arms.

"Jak!" The ottsel shouted, rushing towards his friend as the young man went flying across the clearing, only to land face down in the rushing water of the creek. The ottsel tried to run, but was quickly seized by the tail, "JAK! HELP!" He shouted, as the creature held tightly to his tail, "Lemme go!" He looked over towards his companion and noticed his blonde hair disappear beneath the water as he sank.

"Master will be most pleased with us to know we have also caught the orange one," The creature laughed, throwing the ottsel over it's shoulder, "Of course she will be!"

"Let him go…" A voice then shouted from behind the large creature. The ottsel's ears picked up as he looked into the face of his savior. Much to his dismay though, it was not someone he recognized. She was bizarrely tall for a woman, with bright yellow hair that fell around her pallid face and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in long robes that were copper and brass in color, and around her neck was a silver pocket watch, hanging from a silver chain.

"Master wants them!" The creature shouted, swinging the ottsel around like a rag doll, "And master will have them!"

"Drop him!" She demanded, rushing towards the creature. She took the silver pocket watch in her hand and touched the Ouroboros on the back of the item, and the small timepiece began to glow.

"Great…" The ottsel groaned, "I'm being saved by some chick who's only weapon

is a clock…"

However, the image of the glowing pocket watch suddenly disappeared in a flash of white light, as the item was now replaced by a sliver spear. She leapt into the air and swung the spear down at the creature's arm, slicing into it's grayish skin. It let out a howl of pain as it released the ottsel from its grip and held on to the newly bleeding wound with its other massive hand. The creature let out another cry of pain, anger, and frustration as it ran off into the dark forest and out of their sight. The ottsel scurried to his feet as he looked around the clearing for the woman. He turned around to notice she was diving into the river. After a few moments of submersion beneath the water, she resurfaced, with his companion, draped unconscious over her shoulder. She laid him down on to the ground as the ottsel rushed up beside them. She lifted her hand above the young man's face, and in a single pulling motion, appeared to lift out the water he breathed in from his mouth, holding the suspended liquid in her hands for just a moment, before throwing the water to the side. The young man then began to cough and sputter, returning to consciousness and expelling any water that she may have missed.

"Jak!" The ottsel exclaimed, rushing towards the young man, "You're alive!"

"What happened?" He asked, touching his hand to the large welt that was now at the back of his head.

"Jak and Daxter," The woman began solemnly, "I presume? It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintances."

"And who the hell are you anyway!" Daxter exclaimed, turning to the woman.

"And why did you help us?" Jak asked, rising to his feet.

"That's not important right now," she replied flatly, "You two need to come with me." She stated, extending her hand out towards both of them, "Everything and everyone you hold dear is in danger." They both, reluctantly, took her hand, and they disappeared within a flash of white light.

* * *

><p>"Whoa…" Daxter began, once the light dissipated, and the three figures were standing on the steps before the white building in the center of the city. The windows of the complex were all shattered, and the large front doors at the end of the limestone staircase was splintered from being bashed in. Several of the cobalt guards were laying strewn about the front steps, badly injured, or even possibly dead, "What the hell happened here!"<p>

"…Keira! Anya!" Jak shouted in a panic, disregarding everything else and rushing into the somewhat ruined building. Without another thought, the woman lifted Daxter up off of the ground and threw him on her shoulder, following Jak into the building. They weren't in the building for vry long however. Upon running into the foyer, Keira leapt on to him, gripping him tightly.

"Oh Jak…" She wailed, gripping to them tightly.

"Keira," Jak demanded, pulling her away from him, "Where is Anya!"

"I tried…" Keira cried, looking up to him, "I tried fighting them…I did…but-but-but…"

"No…" Jak began, gripping her arms.

"They took her!" Keira shouted, bursting into tears, "I tried! I really did! But they were too strong." She wailed, burying her face in Jak's chest.

"You couldn't possibly expect to go against taigen and win," The woman began as she crossed her arms, looking down towards Keira.

"What?" Keira cried, looking up towards the strange woman. Jak let go of her and turned towards the woman, taking a step towards her.

"Who are you anyway!" He demanded angrily, "And what do you know!"

"I can help you get your daughter back," She explained darkly, pushing Jak gently out of her way, "But I'm going to need something from you first."

"Anything," Jak immediately replied, following after her, "Whatever it takes…I'll do it. Just tell me what the hell is going on! What was that thing back in Haven forest? What did it want with Daxter and why do they want my daughter!"

"I will answer your questions soon enough," She replied, looking down at him, "But first…give me your word."

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" The voice of a small girl wailed within the darkness surrounding her, "Daddy! Where are you! Help me! I don't like this place."<p>

"Would someone please shut that brat up!" The voice of a young woman groaned within the blackness that surrounded the caged girl.

"Silence Violetta," The voice of another woman snapped, "After all…little Anya is our guest of honor…"

"Hello?" Anya cried, sitting within the small cage amidst the darkness, "W-where am I? W-where are my mommy and daddy?"

"Hello little Anya," Another woman's voice entirely began. Anya didn't like this voice immediately upon hearing her speak. She backed up in her cage, avoiding looking into the face of her addressor, "How are you sweetheart?"

"Daddy told me not to talk to strangers," Anya cried, closing her eyes and throwing her hands over her ears.

"But Anya," The woman began, kneeling down in front of the small cage, "We're your friends…" She could just barely make out some of the woman's features in the darkness, and upon this, Anya closed her eyes once again, even tighter.

"GO AWAY!" Anya shouted angrily, "I want my mommy and daddy!"

"Isn't that cute!" The voice of a man laughed within the darkness, "The little bitch want's her _mommy and daddy_! That's priceless!"

"Listen kid," One of the other women laughed from within the darkness, "You never gonna see your parents again. You belong to Master N now."

"Quiet Violetta," the final woman began harshly, "Or I'll do to you what I did to those guards back in Haven city."

"Geeze! Alright!" The woman scoffed.

"Now," The final woman began, kneeling down in front of the cage, "My name is Rouge…" She stated calmly and sweetly as Anya looked up to view the strange, shadowy outline of the woman, "And if you promise to be good…I'll let you out of this cage."

"…w-will you let me see my mommy and daddy?" Anya asked with a sniffle.

"Oh… la mia piccola principessa dolce…" She began, reaching her hand through the bars of the cage and holding a hand out to the girl, "That is never going to happen…"

* * *

><p><strong>[Author's note]<strong>: Okay so I hope everyone sort of understood/followed what in the hell was going on here. It gets better...i promise/hope anyway. First of all, yes, it is the same woman from the prologue that I am talking about. Trust me, everything is going to make soooooooo much sense once I put out chapter 2. Anyway feel free to leave any thoughts, comments, questions, and concerns in the reviews page or shoot me a message :)


	3. Chapter 2: Gazina

"Memory download commencing…" A smooth and artificial voice hummed throughout a dark metal chamber with towering circular walls that began to slope into a dome at the ceiling. The air was cold, and the walls seemed to be covered in a thin layer of frost, "Chamber at capacity…download completion at seventy-five percent."

Within the dark chamber, were four massive silvery pods in a rather elongated egg shape. Each pod was about eight feet in height, and two stood at each side of the chamber, facing one another. In the center of the chamber was a small grayish seat, surrounded by several dozen monitors of ever size and dimension. Upon the glowing screens were what appeared to be events of the past, although they were being shown through someone's perspective. The screens flashed with the faces of several people, some even growing up on the monitors, their lives passing by as one monitor above the small seat displayed some sort of loading bar, showing: 78% COMPLETED. Dozens or perhaps hundreds of thick black cables winded across the floor of the chamber, practically covering it. They were of every size, length, and thickness, and looked like bulbous inky snakes coiling within one another. These cables were linked to the four silver pods, and winded all the way up to the monitors surrounding the seat.

Lastly, there was a figure sitting amidst the technological travesty. It appeared to be a young man, although his age couldn't be certain for his face was being hidden by a smooth and sleek chrome helm. Protruding from the back of the helm were several dozen thin grayish cables as well, each one linked to its own monitor. Thick and long blonde hair flowed out from underneath the helm and wound it's way down past the young man's shoulders, down his back, and on to the floor. In addition to that, the young man was wearing a charcoal colored peak coat, adorned with golden embroidery and buttons. Around his neck was a bright crimson ascot, which was tucked neatly into the collar of his coat. Lastly, he also wore pristine white trousers and a pair of shined patent leather boots.

"Good Work," A voice stated, as the sound of boots clicking against metal now rang throughout the chamber, "I must say Integral…I didn't think you'd be so useful to us…"

"Please Rouge," The young man stated with a slight and contemptuous smile that could be seen under the brim of his helm, "You underestimate me as always." He added, taking off his helm.

"Put that back on!" The woman demanded, "Every time you remove that helm, the longer it will take for those boys to be ready and the longer it will take to bring our master back!"

"Fine," He replied, aptly affixing the helm back on his head and seating himself back into position in front of the monitors, "They will be ready by tonight…all four of them, have no fear…but I should caution you."

"About what?" The woman asked, turning around to face him with a slight laugh, "We have the boys…and once their memories are restored, we will have four exact replicas of our fated hero. Our master can just simply take her pick of whichever she desires from that point out."

"It doesn't work that way," The young man stated, rising from his seat once again, "Memories does not a man make…Any alchemist with half a brain can implant the memories of anyone they so choose into a new body, but that doesn't mean that they will _become _that person because of it."

"No one asked you your opinion Sir Integral," She snapped, moving to leave the chamber, "I've only stopped by here to check on your progress anyway…and it seems you're doing just fine. Have those boys ready to present to our master by tonight…or else your time of employment with the Taigen will come to a rather _abrupt _end Integral." She concluded as she stormed out of the metal chamber, the sounds of her stiletto heels clicking against the floor as she did so.

"Rouge," He called, just before she was out of earshot.

"What?" She snapped, without turning around to face him.

"What happened to the little girl?" He asked innocently.

"That's none of your concern," She replied quietly, again, as the sound of her heels echoed through the chamber, "And no Integral…she's not dead if that's what you're wondering…but she will be…very soon."

_Gazina…_ The young man thought, sitting within the chamber and listening to the mechanical voice inform him of his progress, _Where are you?_

* * *

><p>Chapter II.<p>

Gazina

"It's been hours," Jak demanded, almost circling around the mysterious woman as they stood within the white building in the center of the city. He, Keira, and Daxter stood in a large office, waiting about impatiently. Among them were several neat and orderly bookshelves filled with a fine assortment of books, although they were probably only for decoration. There was a sizable glass desk in the center of the large circular office which faced away from a towering glass window which opened out on to a balcony. This office appeared as though it would be used more for meetings, rather than to work or conduct business.

"In actuality it has only been about forty three minuets," The woman stated flatly and with a slight smile. She sat behind the desk with her elbows resting gently on the glossy surface, "But…I do know when humans are in extreme distress time seems slower than it is."

"What are you!" Daxter groaned, rolling his eyes as he jumped up on to the desk, "The world's most useless human clock?" The woman said nothing in response. She just let out a slight laugh as she closed her eyes and slightly shook her head at them, unaware of the litany of offences they were committing against her.

"And if you don't mind me asking…" Jak began, a little more curious than interrogative, "What's wrong with your ears?" Although this seemed to have been a strange question, it was not without justification. Compared to the lengthy, slight, and pointed ears of the people of Haven City, this strange woman appeared to have no ears to speak of. Hers were quite small, close to her head, and rather round.

"Please…" Keira began, sidestepping Jak and gently nudging Daxter aside on the glass desk, "Don't mind them…Miss, my husband said you know something that might help us to get our daughter back."

"Of course I do," She began, rising to her feet and placing a hand on Keira's shoulder. In truth, she was a magnanimously tall woman, "But…Rome was not built in a day my dear-"

"What's a _Rome_?" Daxter interrupted with a confused look on his face.

"Sorry," The woman responded with a slight laugh, "I keep forgetting I am in the wrong place for that analogy…" She stated quietly to herself.

"What do you mean by that?" Jak asked taking a step towards her.

"Never mind all this," The woman stated, shaking her head and brushing her pristine blonde locks out of her face, "I can help you get your daughter back…but as I stated before Jak, you need to do something for me." She stated, reaching into her brass colored robes. The trio watched, holding their breath as the mysterious woman slowly removed the object from her robes. They all let out a sigh of relief when they noted that it was just a clock.

"What's the deal with the clock?" Jak inquired, looking into the glossy silver surface of the strange timepiece.

"Allow me to explain," She explained, placing a pale hand on the clock's gentle surface, "My name is Gazina, and I am a precursor."

"BWAHAHA!" Daxter burst into laughter, falling down off of the desk, "Okay! Okay! Gazina, was it? Alright Gazina baby, lemme break this down for you. Precursors are short, orange, and fuzzy…you're a little too…_personable _to play the part."

"Cute," Gazina replied with a slight laugh, "Your little friend thinks that because he's been touched by the gift of the precursors, he knows everything about them. But there is more to the job than just being a sacred creature little one…" She smiled, tussling his ears, which Daxter did not appreciate in the slightest.

"Sorry," Jak replied, crossing his arms, "But forgive me if I don't buy this."

"I didn't expect you to…" Gazina stated, sitting behind the desk once again, "Not immediately that is. I am a precursor of time. You see…there are thousands of precursors, and truthfully speaking, there could be grave consequences for me even telling you these things, but it's of the utmost importance."

"So what's going on Miss Gazina," Keira exclaimed, holding tightly to Jak's arm as he gripped her free hand with his.

"Just Gazina please," She stated with a warm smile, raising a hand in protest, "And I will tell you that my intervention isn't without just cause. You see, as a precursor of time, we live outside of time…for us it moves forwards and backwards and…oh never mind, you could never hope to understand. You're all mortals, your time in this world is only finite, and for that matter-"

"We're wasting time!" Jak exclaimed, more out of urgency than frustration, slamming his hands down on the glass desk, "Somewhere out there someone has my daughter-"

"Taigen," Gazina interrupted.

"What?" Jak asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The _creatures _that took your daughter," Gazina explained, adjusting her posture and looking up at Jak, "They call themselves the Taigen…and the thing is…they are after this clock…and something that _will_ help you sleep easier, is knowing that they don't actually _need _your daughter."

"What are you talking about?" Keira shouted, "If they don't want our daughter than what are they after!"

"Take a look to your right," Gazina stated with a nod. Keira looked over at Jak who looked up at Gazina in confusion.

"Me!" Jak scoffed, a small laugh hiding in his tone as well, "But what could they want with me?"

"They need both of you," Gazina stated.

"But you just said they didn't need Anya," Daxter stated, scratching his head.

"They don't need her per say," Gazina stated with a shrug, "Because if they had Jak…they'd be able to accomplish everything." She added, pointing at Jak, "For now, Anya is a nice supplement for her father. After all, Anya takes after her father in more ways than you could comprehend."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Keira began, looking completely lost, panicked, and confused, "I mean…Anya has my nose…"

"What do they want with Anya?" Jak asked direly, leaning over the desk to look into Gazina's eyes.

"They're after this thing too?" Daxter asked curiously, poking at the surface of the clock before Gazina slapped his hand away, "What's so special about it?"

"This particular artifact," Gazina began, gliding her fingertips across the surface, "Is the time flux to your world. It is the only object in the universe that can alter the events of the past, present, or future in this world."

"wow…" Keira whispered, looking down at the clock's face. They all watched as the simple object ticked away just as a common clock.

"Only," Gazina continued, lifting the small artifact off of the desk, "No mere mortal can wield the flux and decide to change the events of time. Only a time precursor has that power."

"This all seems standard…textbook enough," Jak stated, "These taigen or _whatever _want the clock to change a certain event in the past, right? That seems obvious. But it still doesn't explain why they want our daughter…or _me _for that matter." He stated, narrowing his glace at Gazina.

"…really?" Gazina sighed, shaking her head slightly, "With all that I've told you, you can't think of any reason at all that they might want you or your daughter?" The room was silent for several moments, until Gazina let out yet another deep sigh, "The Taigen can't use the time flux unless they have _time precursor_ to use it for them…get it now?"

"…no…NO!" Jak exclaimed with disbelief, "No…no it can't be! Anya couldn't…she can't be a precursor! She's only four years old!"

"Perhaps," Gazina nodded, walking towards Jak and Keira from across the office, "but regardless of age, and none the less, she is what she is and there is no changing the fact. Not to mention yourself…haven't you ever wondered Jak?"

"Wondered about what?" He asked, as Gazina stared right through him, a look of deep understanding and wisdom in her eyes. For whatever reason, he felt as though he had seen those eyes before. Something about the incandescent knowledge behind them he sought familiarity in. It made him feel comfortable, and terrified all at the same time and a shiver rushed through his being as he broke eye contact with her.

"Meanwhile, I would like you to keep a watchful eye on this Jak." Gazina began after the somewhat awkward silence, placing the clock in Jak's hands, "I have some work to do in the future and I'd like to leave it in capable hands while I am gone. But first…I'd like you to come with me."

"Wait!" Jak exclaimed as Gazina turned away from them and headed out of the door to the office, gesturing him to follow her, "What about Anya!"

"I just told you," Gazina stated with a sigh, "That I'd like you to come with me…" She added, craning her neck around to face them. She extended her hand out towards him and Jak placed the clock gently down on the desk behind him. He took her hand accordingly, and she smiled ever so slightly and then in a flash of dull grayish light she disappeared, leaving the trio alone in the office.

"Daxter," Keira began, once Jak and Gazina were gone and the light had faded, "I'm scared…"

"I-it'll be okay…" Daxter began, his ears drooping as he attempted to give her a smile.

"How do we know if this woman is really on our side?" Keira asked, looking down at him, "What if she's also one of those…things?"

"Keira we saw one of those _things _in Haven forest," Daxter explained reassuringly, his ears perking back up, "They _are monsters _and in any case-"

"Not the one I saw," Keira interrupted, shaking her head nervously, "She didn't look much different than Jak or myself…except for her ears…"

"What do you mean?" Daxter asked, leaping down from the desk and scampering up towards her.

"They were different…" Keira began, placing a free hand against her own elongated lobe, "They were a lot like that Gazina woman's…"

"Just because she looks different doesn't mean she's one of the bad guys," Daxter stated, looking up to the clock entrusted to Jak by Gazina, "And in any event she has to come back for her stupid clock…I mean…she's gotta come back for it eventually…right?"

"…How do you know she'll come back anyway?" Keira began, looking over at the clock as well after a few minuets of silence.

"If it's _sooo_ important," Daxter began looking up at Keira, attempting to make her feel a little better about the situation, "She's gonna come back." Daxter continued, moving to leave the office.

"But what if Jak doesn't…" Keira began, looking down at the floor as she followed after him.

* * *

><p>"W-where am I?" Jak began, stumbling to his feet. He felt physically ill, and dizzy. His vision came into focus around him. He was standing in a large dark corridor, the walls of which were constructed out of a hard and cold metal. Jak took a deep breath, trying to get his bearings, a thick cloud of steam floating in front of his face as he exhaled. He placed his hand on the wall beside him and let out a hiss, immediately pulling away, for the walls were coated in a thin frost, "What…kind of place is this?" He asked, looking around the dark hall.<p>

"Who is there!" A voice demanded in a high pitched, almost mechanical voice that echoed loudly throughout the corridor, "Perhaps it is intruders! Perhaps it's a friend for Azul!"

Jak didn't say anything in response. He merely gulped and looked down the dark passageway, ready for a fight. He recognized the voice immediately. It was the voice of the beast that attacked him in Haven forest. He reached for his morph gun, but felt nothing. His heart sank as he remembered removing it upon return to the city. It was then when a pair of huge bright yellow eyes opened and stared Jak down from the opposite end of the hall.

"We're going to have fun…" The voice laughed. Jak didn't waste any time, his immediate thought was to turn around and run in the other direction. He took off down the hall, listening to the pounding footsteps of the hulking creature following after him. However, he continued to run, coughing and choking on the frigid air as he did so. Jak felt himself escaping the beast, when he suddenly felt his ankle catch something, and he went falling to the floor. However, before he fell, he felt someone or something reach out for his wrist.

"I've got you!" A new voice stated warmly, as Jak was quickly pulled to his feet and pulled towards the nearby wall.

"Who's got me!" Jak exclaimed, trying to get a good look at his rescuer, but before he could, he found himself being consumed by darkness.

The blackness quickly dissipated though, and Jak found himself face down on the freezing floor amidst several hundred thick black cables. He looked around the room at the flickering monitors, and then to the four silver pods sitting around the chamber.

"Are you alright?" The voice then asked.

"Alright," Jak exclaimed, turning around to face his rescuer/assailant, "Who are you and what the hell is goin-" He began, seizing the collar of the young man's black and gold peak coat. However, Jak was left speechless by the young man's visage. Jak dropped the young man and took a step back, getting a better look at him.

"Thank you…" The young man began, gently loosening the red ascot tucked into his peak coat, "For letting me go…" He was about twenty or so, with fair skin, and long blonde hair that fell down to his knees and transitioned into a pale green at the roots which matched his promptly trimmed facial hair. Lastly, he had pale blue eyes, although they were somewhat different, for he had thin slits for pupils. He adjusted his circular glassed and let out a deep sigh as he extended a hand out towards Jak, "It is truly a pleasure to make your acquaintance Jak…I am Sir Integral, Taigen commander and mole for Lady Gazina."

"Why…" Jak began, shaking his hand accordingly, "Why do you look just like me?"

* * *

><p><strong>[Message from KC!]: <strong>Hello! Sorry it took me so long to update :x but hey! Finals are over and I have the whole winter break to write stuff :D Anyway that's all I have to say about that.

Also, I know it seemed kinda weird in the story, but the discussion of ears is important. Also, Jak and Gazina making eye contact is important. It won't make immediate sense, but it's going to be really important in the future :P That's all!

Happy Monday you guys!


	4. Chapter 3: The Four Jaks

Chapter III.

The Four Jaks

"You have no idea how relieving it is to see your face!" Integral stated, adjusting his glasses and smiling at his counterpart, "Although I must regret to inform you," He stated amidst the control room as his demeanor darkened a bit, "You arrived too late-"

"Too late for what!" Jak exclaimed, seizing Integral's collar again, "Is Anya alright! Where is she!"

"Oh good heavens," Integral began, a sharp british spine about him, "Your daughter Anya is fine…I'm sure Lady Gazina has her by now…but it's the others you should worry about."

"For the hundredth time!" Jak shouted, his voice echoing throughout the room, "What are you talking about!"

"SHH!" Integral shouted, throwing his hands over Jak's mouth, "The other Taigen mustn't hear you or there will be hell to pay for the both if us!"

"Please," Jak began once Integral removed his hands, "Just tell me what's going on…"

"For now," Integral stated quietly, looking around the chamber nervously, "I'll give you the short version…we need to get these boys out of the containment chambers…" He stated quickly, walking over to his control panel beside the metal chair in the center of the room.

"Allow me to explain for you," Integral then began, turning back to Jak, "Our leader, of the Taigen, Noir, she has some strange plan enacted…the details of which not even her most trusted lackeys don't even know. It involves some of the lesser Taigen…and creating an army…" Integral stated, typing in some coordinates and systems into the console, "I, am your Taigen, Jak…"

"That would explain a lot," Jak stated, crossing his arms, "But still doesn't help me…what are _Taigen _anyway?"

"It's complicated," Integral stated, looking up at the monitors attached to the chair, "Gazina and I will explain later. But for now I feel like it's important you know…"

"Know what?" Jak asked as the four pods began to hiss, releasing the pressure inside, and the seals opening, revealing the contents of each pod. Jak turned to look over at each pod. He took a quick glimpse at their contents and his heart skipped a beat (although after today, nothing really surprised him much).

"Copies," Integral stated, walking up beside him, as Jak stared at the beings suspended in sleep within, "Of you Jak…throughout time. Taken from their respective places in time to be manipulated for Noir's pleasure."

The first of the Jak copies was his much younger self. No older than fifteen, dressed in his shabby adventuring garb. Looking at him, reminded Jak of his time living in Sandover village, back when times weren't so dark. After all, this boy looked as though he had been plucked directly from Jak's memories of the only home he had ever known. The second capsule was empty, which worried Jak, and given the look on Integral's face when they came to it, he should have been. In the third capsule however, was a copy of Jak at about eighteen years of age, his hair was cut rather short, and he was dressed in his clothes from the wastelands. And within the last of the capsules was the oldest looking of the copies, maybe no older than twenty, very short hair, and dressed in his racing uniform back during his fiasco in Kras City.

"Wow…" Jak began, "This is so…"

"Bizzare?" Integral continued with a slight laugh, "Trust me…you don't know the half of it."

"There's just so much-" Jak began, thinking deeply as he started at each face of his former self.

"I hate to disrupt you walk down memory lane," Integral interrupted, sitting himself promptly on the control panel, "But we don't really have time to reminisce. Allow me to continue…"

"Please," Jak stated, nodding towards him.

"Noir used what limited power she and your daughter possess," Integral began, "In order to bring these four of your past-"

"Where's the fourth?" Jak asked as Integral shot him a filthy look. Jak closed his mouth and backed away as he let the dark version of himself continue.

"I was getting to that," Integral spat through gritted teeth, "As I was saying…she used your daughters power combined with her own to bring these past lives to the present. My only job…you know…that's not important right now. What is important is that Noir came in here several hours ago and took the second of your time duplicates and dragged him away…somewhere within this…horrid place…Poor thing…I can still hear his cries for help, as they ripped him away…" Integral stated, looking down at his hands.

"What's going to happen to the rest of them?" Jak asked, looking to Integral.

"I don't know," He responded, "Noir only needed one. She took one look at the second of the quartet, woke him up, and hauled him away. I imagine that these three will be killed soon."

"No," Jak stated, storming up to Integral beside the control panel and looking over the hundreds of flickering keys, "I'm not going to leave them here to be killed."

"How very self-centered of you…" Integral scoffed as he leapt down.

"I don't care who they _are_!" Jak snapped, turning to his Taigen, "I don't care who they _were_, and I don't really care who _you _are either! They're still people and no one deserves to have their life thrown away…even if it was my life…" he stated, slamming his hand down on a bright red button, "And we're going to find the fourth!"

"I couldn't agree with you more on that point," Integral stated as the three Jaks within the capsules fell limp, released from their suspension and fell on to the floor with a _thud_. Integral jumped and rushed to help each of them off the ground as they gained consciousness.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" Jak began, turning to Integral as he lifted the youngest to his feet.

"No," Integral stated, shaking his head, "I haven't the slightest-" It was at that moment when a loud siren began blaring throughout the chamber, and throughout the citadel.

"What's going on!" Jak commanded as he threw the arms of the oldest clones over his shoulder and helped them along.

"They know!" Integral shouted, "I don't have time to port us out of here!" He commanded, throwing the arm of the youngest clone over his shoulder, "You'll have to follow me!" He commanded, rushing out of the room, even whilst carrying a fifteen year old boy. Jak took a deep breath and followed after him, lugging the two semi-conscious versions of himself along with him.

He and Integral rushed down a long and dark metal passageway as the siren blared and a dark red light flashed throughout. They continued rushing before Integral stopped in the middle of one of the halls. He gulped as he noticed a figure, standing within the darkness, a faint red light revealing their person during its intervals.

"What!" Jak began, but he too then noticed the figure, and let out a long sigh of frustration. Another figure then peered through the darkness beside the second. From what little illumination was given by the lights, they could see that the first figure was a woman, and the second, was a large beastly looking creature.

"That's far enough," The first figure shouted.

"Integral has been very bad!" The second figure croaked, with the same high pitched mechanical voice from before, "Noir is not going to be happy with him, right Rouge?"

"Give up Integral," The first figure, the woman, stated, "Not even the help of the great and legendary hero can help you out of this…"

"I'll handle this," Jak stated, gently resting the two invalid clones against the nearest wall. He stepped out before Integral and his body began to radiate with a static, dark light. He slowly let the powers of darkness overcome his person, and take over as his eyes became black, and the remnants of his human soon faded.

"Azul!" The woman commanded, directing the creature towards Dark Jak, "Take him! Now!" The beast-creature charged towards Jak, but a sinister smile made its way across Jak's lips and he dove towards the beast, thin black, razor-like claws diving towards it. The creature swung towards Jak with one of its hulking arms, but barely missed Jak. Jak, on the other hand, slammed his fist into the ground, sending a pulse of dark energy through the ground, the walls, and through the air, knocking back the two dark figures. After he did so, the complex began to shake, and the dark energy he had thrown through space, began to break down and collapse the corridor.

"You blithering idiot!" Integral shouted at Jak as he quickly returned to his normal state, as the corridor collapsed around them. The two figures moved to seize them, but the ground collapsed before them, cutting off their path to the collection of Jaks. However, the ground crumbled beneath Jak, Integral, and the clones, causing them to fall through the floor, and into the room below. They plummeted into a large chamber with strange symbols scrawled on the walls, illuminated by a deep reddish light. The two figures moved to jump down after them, but stopped upon looking down into the large chamber, quickly filling up with rubble.

"Rouge…" The beast-creature began, sounding afraid, much like a small child, "That's…that's where _she_ lives…Don't make Azul go down there!"

"Damn it!" The woman shouted angrily, obviously afraid of the chamber as well, "…let's report back to the master!" she shouted, rushing away from the collapsed chamber, with the beast following her.

"Well what's your bright plan now!" Integral shouted, as the ceiling fell down on them.

"I got them to leave didn't I!" Jak shouted, turning to Integral, as he flung the arms of the clones over his shoulder once again.

"If we don't die in this room," Integral snapped, "Remind me to-" He snapped, before a hand seized each Jak, and Integral, and pulled them through yet another vortex. For a moment, all either of them could see was blackness, then, they fell hard upon the marble floors of the white building.

"Daddy!" A voice wailed, as Jak felt two tiny arms wrap around his neck.

"Jak!" Keira shouted, "Thank the precursors you're okay."

"You're welcome," Gazina laughed quietly to herself.

"Jak buddy!" Daxter began, "I knew you'd make it out of there! Keira and Gazina had their doubts…but I set 'em straight."

"Anya," Jak began sitting upright and looking around the office, just before holding tightly to his daughter, "I'm so glad you're safe."

"I'm glad your safe," Keira began, walking over to him and placing a hand on Jak's face, "But…what is going here?" She exclaimed, turning to the four figures sprawled out on the floor behind him.

"Oh please do allow me to explain," Integral began, sitting upright.

"Sure," Jak interrupted (something Integral was getting quite sick of), "But first let me say thanks for saving us Gazina," Jak stated, looking up to the tall and regal woman.

"But I didn't save you," Gazina stated flatly, "I rescued Anya and I returned here…I don't even know how I lost you in the first place."

"But if you didn't…" Jak began, sounding confused as he turned to Integral.

"It wasn't me," He replied, shaking his head.

"Then who was it?" Jak inquired.

* * *

><p>"This…this is a safe room…" a woman began, stepping into a large and blank white chamber. She was tall and slight, with a willowy frame. Her skin was ghostly pale, and she wore slender black pants, boots, and tunic to contrast. Her hair was short, fiery red, and sleek, with bangs hiding her face perfectly. Her eyes were a deep, shallow red. She had a pretty face, but it was hard to get past how intimidating her demeanor was.<p>

She was circling around a lone chair in the center of the white room, almost like a vulture circling a cadaver. Upon the chair was a young man, no older than seventeen, dressed in absolutely nothing but clean medical robe, like a hospital gown. He had a short, greenish goatee and long, shoulder-length, blonde hair. His wide blue eyes, looked out into the distance, ignoring the words of the woman, hoping she would leave. This was the second Jak.

"I hope you're comfortable," She laughed sarcastically, "Allow me to introduce myself…I am Rouge…and I will be your caretaker for you stay here with the Taigen." She began making sure to walk behind him, making him frightfully and visibly uncomfortable, "Are you glad to be out of those ratty old clothes? You gave us quite a fight…it was rather _difficult_ getting them off of you…" She stated, leaning over the back of his chair and speaking directly into his ear. He moved forward slightly, only to keep her from touching him. She laughed slightly as she walked back from behind him and faced him head on.

"You will be staying with us indefinitely," Rouge stated, proudly gesturing to the walls around her, "So I do hope you tell us if the arrangement is _unpleasing_ to you." She began, walking over to the chair again. He avoided making complete contact with her, making sure that she didn't look him in the eye. She craned her neck down, trying to look him in the eye, but he simply turned away from her, "My Master…Master Noir, she has a little task for you my dear…although something is troubling us…" She stated, standing directly in front of him now, "You haven't spoken once since we pulled you from your capsule…in the control room…and we very much need to discuss some things with you. Do you have a name? Is there any name you'd like us to call you?" She asked, faking sincerity.

The seventeen year old Jak looked at her. He looked at her long and hard, locking eyes, for what felt like an eternity. He then looked to the door, for a very long time. He then looked to her again, for a long time, then back to the door, then to her. She wondered what he was thinking, even if he wouldn't say. He then looked at her one last time for a brief second, and turned his face away from her again.

"My Master seems to think that you," Rouge began, circling around him again, "Of your four brothers, can accomplish her desired task. You'll need to help us…and we…in doing so can help you." She continued, kneeling down beside him, "You will have to _help_ us _help_ you…speaking to us will help…"

Again, he took a long and hard look at her. After about ten minuets of silence, he looked away. Rouge rose to her feet and circled the room, trying to think of ways to break him. She stopped for a moment, and then walked back to the chair. She leaned over the back of the chair again and began whispering in his ear through gritted teeth.

"You know…" She hissed, "I could tear the answers out of you…right out of your throat…I could _rip_ it out of you…with my fingers, my _nails_, with my _teeth_…" She hissed into his ear. He made a very faint sound, almost like a soft whimper or a cry. She let out a sigh before pulling away again and walking around in front of the chair, "I'm not like that though…no one here is like that…" She began, more sweetly, trying a new tact.

"You know…" She stated, kneeling beside him once again. She looked up at him with a false sincerity, as he kept his face away from her. He looked terrified, like he had just been violated by her, and she was coming back to do it again. He was shaking violently, gripping tightly to the hem of the white medical robe, "I am your friend…" She continued placing her hand on his. He let out a small wail, pulling it away as quickly as he could, immediately turning his head in fear to look at her. He gripped his hand tightly with the other, and looked as though he might burst into tears at any moment. She let out a long sigh as she moved in closer to him.

"You don't have to be so afraid of me…" She whispered into his ear, so close to him at this point, that she was almost kissing the side of his face as she spoke, "You don't have to be afraid to speak…you can trust me…I won't tell anyone…It will be our little secret," She continued, placing her index finger gently under his chin, and using it to guide his face towards hers, so they were locked in eye contact, their faces almost touching, "Let me be your confidant…you'll need a friend…someone you can…" She continued, placing her hand on the inner part of his thigh. His back arched, and he turned his face away from her as she did so. He took both of his hands and threw her hand away from his leg, huddling over and blocking her from the rest of his body.

She let out a long and frustrated sigh as she rose to her feet, obviously defeated. She headed halfway across the room before turning to face him.

"Since you won't be agreeable," Rouge snapped, as he continued to stare down at the floor, "There is nothing I can do to help you here…you at the mercy of Master Noir now…" She shouted, as he looked up to her in fear. There were no traces of false sympathy anymore, there was only hatred. She turned to the doors, which slid open as she stepped towards them. There was a man and a woman standing on the opposite side, waiting for her as she headed out of the room. He looked over to her and then to the two figures behind the door. He looked confused, and scared.

"Prepare him," Rouge stated, glaring sharply back towards him from over her shoulder, "Master is waiting for him to enact phase two…" She concluded, leaning into the pair, "And anything you two can do to make the preparation process as _miserable _as possible…anything you can do to _break _him…that would be quite the thing…"

"Yes Rouge," Both figures nodded as they headed into the white chamber. The door slid shut behind them as they strode inwards and rouge smiled darkly as she headed back into the dark hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>[Message from Kingdom Come]:<strong> Oh my god...I actually updated this story...anyway! I got the HD collection so my inspiration was re-ignited. Anyway Jak and Integral go on a happy little adventure through darkness land and one Jak clone makes a friend :D okay...so that's so not what happens...anyway...

So yeah, in case you haven't picked up on this, or didn't get it, the time clones are pretty much Jak as he's progressed through to each game (I.e. the first game, to second, to third etc...) Still confused...then I can't help you :D Anyway, hope you guys read and review! It always means a lot to me when I get them! Hopefully another chapter to come, and I was happy to provide you guys with your daily dose of creeped outness with the end of this chapter!


	5. Chapter 4: Tether

Chapter IV.

Tether

"Initiate phase two," A mechanical voice echoed throughout a sterile white chamber. In the center of the room was a large metallic chair, with several hundred grey rubber chords snaking around to various pieces of equipment. Surrounding the seat were four towering, clear vats filled with a glowing red water. The mechanisms hissed and whirred as the glowing vats churned with the red water. Several thin and sleek monitors positioned around the set flickered and glowed as the machine's operator sat perfectly still, a smooth silver helmet sitting on his head as he crossed his legs and sat back casually.

"Excellent," Rouge smiled, sitting behind a large glass panel at the opposite side of the room, "He barely needed attunement to Integral's machine…"

"Rouge," A man then asked, sitting down beside the slender woman as they watched him carefully from behind the glass, "Are you sure this is a wise idea?"

He was a tall and sturdy man, with pale skin, bright green eyes, and forest green hair. He had a full goatee, and thick sideburns and his hair was clipped short. He was dressed in some sort of black uniform with slight green accents, similar to the one worn by Rouge.

"I make that call," She replied, raising an eyebrow as she stared down at him, "Let's not forget who is in charge here, Verde…"

"Yes Rouge," He replied, looking back to the young man sitting in the machine.

"Once he's been pumped full of the red water," Rouge stated, looking at the machine's occupant like he was fresh meat, and she, a starving animal, "He'll be the perfect catalyst. He'll be able to open the door to the other side, control armies, and even bend reality-"

"Rouge," Verde began, sitting upright, and then rising to his feet, "Something isn't right here…" The machine had ceased operating as the monitors shut off, and the vats of red water no longer churned.

"What is he doing," Rouge growled, heading out from behind the glass and into the chamber. He strode over to the machine, and watched as the second of the Jak copies pulled the silver helmet off. He shook his head, and his lengthy blonde hair, throwing it back out of his face. It had been nearly two days, and he had still yet to say a word. He just placed the helmet down on the chair behind him and began to move away from the machine.

"Get back there…" Rouge demanded, his back to her as she pointed to the machine. The seventeen-year old said nothing. He simply turned to her, stared with a blank expression and then turned away again, heading towards the door, "You little bastard…get back here!" She commanded, following after him. But before she could place a hand on him, she felt someone grip her wrist, just as she lifted it into the air.

"Don't touch 'im," She began, crushing Rouge's wrist. She turned her head slightly and her shallow red eyes looked over to her addressor. Her heart pounded. Rouge knew this voice, but wished it had been anyone else. It was _her_.

"Why didn't you leave when you had the chance," Rouge commanded, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

The figure standing beside her was nearly seven feet tall, with a thin and slender figure. A woman of unknown age. She had a fairly young body and face, but her voice sounded aged and gravelly. She had an angular face and rather pointed features with sharp toothed smile and deep yellow eyes. Her skin was ghostly, almost white, and her hair was a deep crimson color that fell down to the floor. Sleek, ebony markings were tattooed all over her body, snaking up and down her arms and legs until her lower arms, claves, hands, and feet were a dark inky black color.

"Stay away from-" Verde exclaimed, rising to his feet, as the ghostly assassin extended her free hand towards him, and her fingernails shot towards him, extending across the room and resolving into dark daggers that pierced his shoulder.

"I had some unfinished business here," She smiled, with a mouth full of knives as she looked down at Rouge, "Now let the boy go…"

Rouge let out a slight growl as she backed down. The figure smiled as she strode towards the second Jak of the sequence, throwing Rouge to the ground as she did so. Verde rushed towards his companion and pulled her off of the ground, as the pair began to leave the room.

"I don't care if _she _kills every man we've got…" Rouge growled as soon as the door closed behind them, "Make sure that _she_ does NOT leave here with the boy!"

"Let's get out of here…" The assailant said with a deviant grin, to the second copy as they rushed down the hall. He didn't say anything to her, and didn't seem to respond much to her question, but in his own odd way, he did answer her, "I don't wanna stick around to see Noire flip shit when she figures out the both of us have escaped…" She took hold of the second copy's wrist and turned, looking at the wall opposite them. The fabric of reality split as a dark and hazy vortex hung before them. She pulled on his arm and went to wrench him into the vortex, but the second copy seemed reluctant.

"What?" She growled, baring her teeth. He said nothing, but he looked back at the room, "You want to stay…fine!" She turned, and headed through the portal, only partway through before he took her hand. She turned around and smiled, "I thought so…" She laughed, tugging him into the portal.

* * *

><p>"So…" Keira began, staring down at the three young men, laying unconscious in a spare room amidst the residential quarters of the consulate building. She felt as though she was looking into the past. Each face of the Jak copies reminded her of a different phase of her life, though, the missing phase did somewhat disturb her, "What do we do with them now?" She asked, looking down at Daxter. The ottsel shrugged and looked over at the boys as well.<p>

"Daddy said he'd be home soon," Anya smiled, clutching to Keira's leg. Her mother lifted her up and strode over to the youngest of her husband's copies.

"Kinda freaky…" Daxter stated, giving a weird look to the youngest, "You think there's a bunch of us running around too."

"Nope," Anya replied, shaking her head, "The ugly lady made me bring them here…there were only them…"

"Anya," Keira asked, looking to her daughter, "Is this why those bad people took you? Is that why they wanted Daddy's clock?"

"Uh-huh," Anya nodded, holding on to her mother, "They took one of them away, and he looked scared…and they made him cry…it was so scary…" She began, burying her head in her mother's shoulder.

"Shh…" Keira whispered, stroking Anya's hair, "It's okay…and I'm sure he's fine." Anya wiped her tears away and looked up at her mother, nodding as she gained control for a moment.

"Good heavens," Integral began, striding into the room, holding his head high as he passed by them, "Are you alright my dear."

"Anya's fine," Keira snapped, blocking him from her daughter. Integral scoffed as he walked around the trio and headed towards the boys, "What are you still doing here anyway?"

"You don't trust me do you?" Integral smiled, raising an eyebrow as he leaned in towards Keira. She narrowed her gaze at her husband's Taigen and stepped away. Integral moved to follow after her and Anya, only to be stopped by Daxter.

"Hey pal," The ottsel snapped, looking up at Integral and crossing his arms, "Back off Keira…she's married, to my _best friend_! She's got a kid too, so leave her alone."

"Good to know I'm being put in my place by a rat…" He replied, 'gently' nudging Daxter out of his way, "Either way…I doubt the _experience _would be much different for her…"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Daxter shouted.

"You figure it out," Integral replied, exiting the room.

"…I don't trust that guy…" Daxter stated quietly to himself, sitting down and crossing his arms, "Not as far as I can throw him…"

A few long moments passed by, as Daxter waited for any of them to awaken. But nothing. It didn't even appear as though any of them were breathing. Though, they were alive. Blood was still flowing through their veins and there was still a pulse, but it just didn't seem like any of them were living. They just seemed like dolls at this point. Still, he jumped down off of the edge of the bed he had seated himself on, and headed out of the door and into the hall.

"Daxter," Jak called from not far behind him. The ottsel turned to notice Jak, Gazina, and a new face heading up the hall. He scampered towards them, looking hopeful, "Dax…find everyone and tell them to meet us here…I think we may have found a solution to the clone problem."

"Right!" Daxter exclaimed, "But who's your friend."

"I'll explain later," Jak replied, shaking his head, "Just hurry…" He commanded as Daxter turned and headed down the hallway.

"We may have found a potential answer to the problem," Gazina began, sounding slightly concerned, "But there is a matter of the missing copy."

"Yeah…" Jak replied, scratching the back of his head, "But how would we even know where to start looking for him."

"He must be back in the Taigen's stronghold," Gazina stated, crossing her arms, "Which would mean we have to go back."

"Not really looking forward to that," Jak replied as he, Gazina, and their mysterious guest headed into the room of the unconscious time copies.

Nearly an hour had passed before Daxter had gathered everyone involved and they convened within the sizable guest room. It had been more than a day since Jak and Integral had returned with the time copies, and Gazina had been tirelessly helping them figure out a way to place them back in their respective times.

"So why can't you just send them back?" Ashelin asked, leaning against a nearby wall. Gazina let out a long sigh.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way," She stated, shaking her head, "You see…when Anya used her abilities to pull these boys from their respective times, Anya didn't take Jak from his timeline, but rather she created a copy. If one were to pull an object from the past, for example, they would return to the present with the object from the past, but the object will still be there from the present time. You can't actually pull something from the past. One can only make a _copy _of it. This is why you see the three boys lying before you…and yet Jak is still here as well. If we were to put each copy back in their respective times, they would continue to exist with the _real _Jak from the past. The paradox would then fall into play, infinitely placing these Jaks back into the past with the copies that had already been placed there with the original. Thus, infinitely continuing a stream of copies that would eventually overrun the earth."

"That…sounds mildly terrifying…" Jak thought, looking confused, lost, and concerned all at the same time.

"So wait…" Torn began, raising his hand slightly, "I still don't get it…"

"Oh for the precursor's sake!" Samos exclaimed, "It's not that hard a concept to grasp!" He continued, shaking his head.

"So if that's the case," Sig began, crossing his arms and turning to Gazina, "What are we going to do with the copies?"

"Ve may have solution to problem," Jak and Gazina's guest began. She spoke with a thick and heavy Eastern-European accent. She was short and svelte with a healthy complexion, and a young, pretty face. She had long raven hair that was styled out of her face, and based on her milky white eyes, they assumed she was blind. She was dressed in a gypsy-like garb, a loose fitting cream tunic, and bright, turquoise skirt that danced around her. She was covered in jingling gold jewelry, dangling from her ears, wrists, ankles, and neck. Lastly, her ears were long and pointed, so she had to have been from this world.

"Well hello there…" Daxter began slyly, stepping up to the blind gypsy woman, "And who might you be."

"Ahem," Tess began, crossing her arms and tapping her foot as Daxter turned to her and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Ah!" The gypsy laughed, leaning over and roughly tussling Daxter's ears, "Hello little annoying one! It has been long time, yeas!"

"Uh…" Daxter began, looking all too confused, "Have we met lady?"

"Of course friends," She began, standing upright as she placed her hands on the waist of her bare midriff, "It is I! Onin! Soothsayer of bazaar!"

"…what?" Samos began, being the first to break the silence of the group. Everyone was staring at Onin as if she had two heads.

"Ah yeas!" Onin laughed, "I have regained youth courtesy of Gazina. Powers as oracle vere much stronger ven I vas young und strong! She restore youth und I am able to help Jak in his kvest!"

"But…" Daxter began, "You…you were so _old_!"

"Yeas little friend," She laughed, "But ve talk later! Now is time for helping boys." She stated, pointing towards the three unconscious time copies.

"As it turns out," Gazina stated, "When a copy is made of _anything_ from the past, it needs a tether of some sort in order to keep it linked to the present. If the designated tether isn't found soon…the boys will fade from reality."

"That's great," Keira stated, "So we just leave them alone, they'll go away, and problem solved."

"Problem not solved!" Onin shouted, abruptly slapping Keira upside the head. She looked utterly dumbfounded, and wasn't sure how to respond, "Ve must find tethers for boys. Zey must not fade away."

"But why?" Jak then stated, advocating for himself (or, _himselves _rather), "Why keep them here of they don't belong?"

"Gazina and I have been looking into future," Onin then stated, her expression very dire, "You vill not be able to fight Taigen alone."

"And he won't," Ashelin then stated, stepping up to Gazina and Onin, "We'll all be at his side to-"

"It goes beyond that," Gazina stated, holding up her hand and interrupting her, "The more Onin and I go over the events of the past few days, the more both of us realize that these boys were brought here to the present for a reason. Jak needs to fight beside himself from his pasts, in order to secure the future."

"So these _Taigen _are that strong?" Jak asked, rather sternly, after several long moments of silence.

"Indeed," Gazina nodded, "They plan on destroying this entire universe…but they plan on starting by destroying the one thing that could potentially stop them."

"The precursors?" Jak asked, crossing his arms.

"You," Gazina stated, pointing to him. Nobody in the room was expecting that answer. They all looked around nervously at one another, all awaiting an answer from Jak. He then looked up at Gazina and nodded.

"If these things are going to put my family, my friends, and my home in danger," Jak then stated, "Then I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that they stay safe." he concluded as he took his daughter Anya in his arms and his wife at his side.

"Zen ve must get to vorking," Onin began, turning to the three copies, "Zere is not much time being left for ze boys." She stated as she closed her eyes and her hands started to glow.

"If this is the decision you think is right," Ashelin stated, looking towards Jak as the others stood tall behind her, "Then we'll stand by you no matter what you choose." Jak gave her a slight smile and nodded.

"Alright," He stated, Onin still mediating before the unconscious copies, "Ashelin and Torn…mobilize all available guards. I want full squadrons on patrol twenty-four, seven! Have them report anything that might seem remotely suspicious." They nodded and headed out of the room, off to complete the task that Jak had given to them.

"Samos," Jak then continued, turning to the sage, "See if there is anything that you can do for Gazina or Onin."

"Only if I can get the secret to lookin like _that _again!" Samos grumbled, pointing to Onin as he headed towards the Time Keeper.

"Dax and Tess," Jak began, turning to the ottsels, "Help Keira keep watch of Anya. And Sig…" He continued, turning to the wasteland's king, "Stay with Gazina and the others…if anyone is capable of protecting them, it's you."

"What makes you think that I need protecting?" Gazina commanded, looking down at Jak a little as she strode towards him.

"A lady like yourself?" Sig stated, crossing his arms and giving her a playful smile, "Don't tell me a fine woman like you gets her hands dirty."

"I've been known to," Gazina replied, raising an eyebrow. Whatever was happening, Jak didn't like it, and wasn't sure why.

"You…" Jak then continued, turning to Integral, "You're coming with me."

"Where are you two going?" Keira demanded, sounding scared.

"We're going back to find the last of the time copies," Jak stated, looking to the others, "It's not right that he gets left behind."

"I'm not going back there…" Integral stated, crossing his arms and glaring at Jak, "I will never go back."

"I'm not giving you a choice," Jak stated, seizing him by the arm, "You're the only one who knows how to get there or even where the hell it is!"

"You may not have to go beck," Onin stated, opening her eyes and shaking her head as though she had a massive headache, "I have been scrying…looking for ze boy's tethers…ze missing boy…he is vis a voman…a dark voman…she is his tether und she has taken him to safe place."

"Well where are they!" Integral demanded.

"Zey are coming…" Onin stated darkly, closing her eyes again, "For now, take ze Taigen vis you Jak…Gazina vill take you to ze remaining tethers as I find zem! Now go! Ve vill try and vake ze boys, und ve vill vait for ze last to arrive."

* * *

><p><strong>[Message from KC]: <strong>This story still exists! Indeed yes it does…anyway hope you enjoy the update. I am going to continue this just because…well I continue everything I write :D Anyway if you could drop a review that would be super :3 They always mean a lot to me.

Anyway! Happy Thursday Everypony!


End file.
